Luigi Rush!
by Keith Bellic
Summary: Three dimensions merge, Sonic's, Blaze's and Mario's. With Mario's stabilising instantly poor Luigi is left stranded with Sonic and Tails as they try to stop the evil Dr. Eggman from gaining the Chaos Emeralds... but Eggman now works with Eggman Nega and together they plan to be the Supreme Dimensional Emperor! But Blaze's and Sonic's dimension are unstable and merging...
1. FORMATTING GETS BETTER!

Luigi Rush!

.

A/N: Hey everyone! New story here! It's a crossover between Sonic and Mario, but only Luigi will be from the Mario part, hopefully this ends better then my first crossover (I ended up deleting it, Resistance and Mario don't work well), it's about instead of just Sonic and Blaze's dimensions clashing, but also Luigi's, but Luigi's one doesn't have any effect because it fixed itself just after releasing Luigi into Sonic's.

Now, I've 100%ed Sonic Rush, so I know about the special ending and all the levels and whatnot, but don't expect this story to relate to the game other then storyline wise, and I won't even limit it to that, because besides 'Dimensional Adventures' all my stories I have had to limit the storyline to staying close enough to the proper thing (Super Luigi Sunshine, Super Mario Sunshine, The Events! Super Smash Bros. Melee Event Mode), that means I will type whatever imaginative idea that pops into my head, hope this doesn't fail!

Also doing a 'day x' thing is really annoying because then I have to make the days somewhat the same length! So I won't be doing that.

Also for those who don't know, I have a really annoying Word Processor that deletes empty lines, so a . means a paragraph.

And I will type all this in one document so if you think some chapters should be longer and contain bits of the next then sorry, also vice versa, I'll try keeping it around the same size per chapter.

.

Sonic sat with Tails, the two had just saved the world from Chaos about a month ago.

"I wonder if Eggman will even thank us for stopping his out of control plan." Sonic says while he watched people clean up the town under them, they were sitting up on the Balcony of a really tall building.

"Knowing him he'll just be mad at us for saving him." Tails says watching the humans clean up too.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A person screamed and something wearing green fell passed the two towards the ground.

"What was that?" Tails and looking down.

Sonic looked over the edge and saw a man wearing green falling.

"I'll get him!" Tails says and jumped down.

Sonic just looked up to see where the man could have even fell from, they were at the highest floor.

Tails flew down to the screaming man and grabbed his back, the clothes stretched but didn't rip, the man looked up at Tails and screamed.

Tails lifted him up to the Balcony that Sonic was at and placed him safely down.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked looking at him.

The man looked at the two talking animals and screamed, quickly scattering backwards to get away, he then stood up.

"Wait!" Sonic says and ran in front of the door, blocking his exit.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Help!" He screamed.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked the screaming man.

The man looked at the two, finally realising they weren't attacking him.

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a Fox." Tails says.

"And I'm a Hedgehog." Sonic says.

"Where am I and how can you two speak and walk and fly?!" The man asked scared.

"Ah… you're in Station Square of Pika City, and we've always been able to do those things." Sonic says.

"Where's the Mushroom kingdom?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

"Where's that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know! I'm asking you two!" The man wailed.

A small tremor came and some people screamed from far below.

"What's happening?" Tails asked and ran to the edge, he looked down and saw people falling over because of the shaking ground.

"Must be an earthquake." Sonic says rushing to Tails side really quickly to look down.

The green clothed man hurried to the door but Sonic rushed over and stopped him.

"Wait up a bit, you seem lost so let us help you back to this Mushroom Kingdom place!" Sonic says.

"Alright then…" The man says looking down at the ground.

"Good, so what's your name?" Sonic asked.

"Luigi, Luigi Mario." Luigi says.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The-Hedgehog." Sonic says.

"I'm Tails." Tails says, he didn't tell Luigi his real name though, most people laugh at his laugh, whoever his parents were must have thought themselves to be really funny.

The ground then shook again, this time actually having an effect up on the Balcony, it wobbled and the attaching parts cracked then broke.

"AHH!" Luigi screamed but Tails grabbed both him and Sonic.

"I'll land us somewhere that isn't suffering from a earthquake!" Tails says and flew off.

.

Eggman had done it! Using the seven Chaos Emeralds he had opened up a portal to another Dimension, his dimensional comrade had also done the same, the two of them had met in a brief dimensional disruption when Chaos was beaten, so in the last month or so he used the Chaos Emeralds to make a portal, and it worked!

The machine hummed and a purple oval shaped thing appeared.

Eggman Nega stepped out, he looked slightly different to Eggman.

"Hello Nega, we finally meet!" Eggman says.

"Yes, at last we can take step two in taking over! I have the Sol Emeralds with me!" Nega say sand took them out of his pocket, they glowed and the Chaos Emeralds also glowed.

"Hmm… seems like they are reacting?" Nega says.

"Come closer! They may hold the power of the universe!" Eggman says, moustache twitching with excitement.

Nega went closer and the fourteen gems flashed, they then made a extreme pressure wave (explosion) that burst apart the lap, the portal fluxated and dispersed outwards.

The two Eggmans were then knocked away from each other, the power blowing them far apart.

A single machine survived the blast, it was the meter for the Dimensional stability, both Eggmans had a watch version but the main one was at the lab, it read at 33% stable.

.

A Purple Cat had been trying to stop Eggman Nega but arrived at the lap a bit too late, the portal exploded out and the lab she was in changed to a destroyed and burning one.

"Nega! Did you do this?" The Purple Cat called out, the ground cracked under her and broke apart, making her fall out of the floating base.

She fell down seeing an unknown place, she then slammed down into a ocean.

.

^Geno Forest^

Tails landed down with Sonic and Luigi, the three had been pushed away by the wind and went further away from Pika City then expected.

"Where do you think your Mushroom Kingdom is?" Sonic asked Luigi.

"I don't know." He says looking around at the forest they landed in, they had decided to land down here because it was the only clearing they could see in the forest.

"I wonder if that sudden change of winds has anything to do with the earthquake?" Tails says.

"I just want to get home to my brother." Luigi says.

"Who's your brother?" Sonic asked.  
"Mario." Luigi says.

"Didn't you say that was your last name?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Luigi says.

"Mario Mario, Even I have a better name." Tails says.  
"Hey Luigi, any idea how you got here?" Sonic asked.

"Mario and I were saving Princess Peach from Bowser when Kamek came, he didn't come to fight us like usual but said something to Bowser, Bowser then ran off from us so Mario and I chased him, we reached a large room and Bowser pulled a switch, a bright light flashed and a blackhole like thing was made, the blackhole then pulled all of us into it, then I appeared somewhere in the air and began to fall." Luigi says sadly.

"That Bowser sure seems a lot like Eggman, huh Sonic?" Tails says.

"Yeah." Sonic says.

A loud explosion echoed through the silent woods.

"What was that?" Luigi asked scared.

"I don't know, I'll quickly check it out!" Sonic says and ran off, his speed surprising Luigi.

A few seconds later Luigi and Tails could see smoke bellowing up from a short distance away.

"Must be a fire." Tails says.

.

Sonic stopped in front of a crashed pod, it was Eggman's usually impervious vehicle that he used to escape, wonder how it got so beat up.

Sonic approached the flaming machine and two bright lights turned on, the pod lifted up and a strange looking Eggman looked at Sonic.

"YOU! You must be Sonic The-Hedgehog! Eggman told me all about you! Aren't I lucky that I managed to get into this machine before getting flung away!" The Strange Eggman says.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked stepping back.

"My name is Eggman Nega! But not to mix up your animal mind you can call me Jeff!" Jeff says.

"Why Jeff?" Sonic asked.

"He's right, you are annoying and nosey, OH WELL! I'll deal if you!" Jeff says and pressed a button in the pod, it glowed and made a high pitched noise.

"In just a few minutes a creature of untold power will be he-" Jeff starts and sees a headless, robotic serpent fly through the air and attach itself onto the bottom of the pod.

"Lying button, oh well! No animal can stop my Dimensional counterpart's robot!" Jeff says and flew the serpent at Sonic.

Sonic jumped up and slammed down onto the Pods glass top, it cracked and Jeff looked worried.

He spun the serpent upside down so Sonic jumped off has it slammed into a few burning trees.

Tails and Luigi then made it over.

"It's Eggman!" Tails says.

"He says his some name named Eggman Nega." Sonic says landing next to Tails and Luigi.

"What is that thing!?" Luigi asked pointing at the robotic serpent.

"Must be one of Eggman's robots!" Tails says.

"You fools don't know what your getting into! After I recollect the Sol Emeralds and Eggman gets the Chaos Emeralds again we will be unstoppable!" Eggman Nega says and flew off in the serpent.

"He must be heading to their base, come on we need to follow him!" Sonic says.

"What about me?" Luigi asked.

"He said dimensional counterpart, maybe that blackhole warped you through dimensions." Sonic says and ran off.

"He does know we can't move that fast right?" Luigi asked Tails.

"Yeah, but he doesn't care." Tails says and flew off after Sonic.

"What have I got myself into!" Luigi says sighing and ran off after the two animals.


	2. FORMAT MISTAKES SOON TO BE GONE!

^Emerald Ocean^

Eggman was lucky, he had managed to land safely into the ocean under the floating fortress.

He was also extremely lucky to have managed to get all the Sol and Chaos Emeralds!

The only unlucky thing was he was stuck on a small island, with no way off.

"I should have got in my escape pod, it would have survived the blast." Eggman says to himself.

The two sets of seven emeralds were confusing him, at first they repelled each other tremendously but now rested stably together in the small sack he found washed up.

A purple object was in the water, swimming to the island.

Eggman quickly swung the sack of his back and hid in the small splotch of about ten trees.

The purple reached the island and a cat walked out, its purple fur was drenched and it seemed to have white pants and a loose jacket on, the jacket had not zip or anything and stayed split in the middle, the cat also wore gloves and shoes.

Eggman 'hatched' up a idea, maybe he could trick this cat to swim to shore and get help for him.

"Hello there!" Eggman says stepping out of the small bunch of trees, he kept the sack there just in case something happened.

"Nega!" The Cat says glaring at him.

"Huh? Wait!" Eggman says stepping away from the purple furred Cat.

"Where are the Sol Emeralds!?" The Cat asked.

"I'm not Eggman Nega! I'm Eggman! Nega tricked me into opening a portal! I have the Sol Emeralds! Just help me off this island!" Eggman pleads.

"Really? Where are they?" The Cat asked.

"Here!" Eggman says and goes back into the tree spot, he grabs the sack and comes back over to the Cat, he held it opened, inside were the fourteen gems.

"What are does other gems?" The Cat asked.

"Those are Chaos Emeralds, Nega tricked me into using them to open the portal! I being the guardian and him being a dimensional counterpart of me made me think he was good too, but I was wrong, he tried to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds, so I combined the fourteen gems and the lap exploded, accidentally destabilising both our dimensions! Please help me!" Eggman says.

"You say you are the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds? What are they?" The Cat asked.

"Basically the equivalent to your Sol Emeralds!" Eggman says.

"If I help you will you fix the dimension problem?" The Cat asked.

"I will try my best! But a evil thief is after these gems so beware! He is actually working with Nega too! So don't let him get any of the Emeralds! He's name is Sonic The-Hedgehog, he's a blue furred hedgehog that is super fast! He also has a yellow furred fox with two tails, it's name is Miles Prowler." Eggman says.

"Fine, I'll help you but keep your hands off the Sol Emeralds!" The Cat says.

"Thank you! Now could you please go to shore, I am unable to swim because of my-" Eggman says.

"Your what?" The Cat asked.

"Because I never learnt how because I spent every living moment guarding the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman says, the real reason was because he was too fat.

"Keep that Sack hidden but with you at all times! I'll go get us a way off this island." The Cat says walking off towards the water.

"Wait! What is your name first?" Eggman called out.

"Blaze The-Cat." Blaze says while she went into the water and swam away.

"Sorry Nega, but sacrifices have to be made." Eggman says to himself chuckling.

.

Sonic, Tails and Luigi stood looking down at the forest, they had managed to reach a clearing and had found that they were up high on a forest covered mountain, below them was more forest but denser.

"Hey Sonic, maybe you should wait up for us?" Luigi says puffing, although being very fit with all the Bowser adventures Luigi was tired, never had he had to go so fast and far without breaks, even Mario had breaks when they went after Bowser to save a Princess!

"Good idea, that looks like a swamp down there, and I think that Nega guy has summoned some of Eggman's robots into the swamp, jump on three!" Sonic says.

"What! Jump on three! That's about a fifty metre drop!" Luigi gasped.

"So, I'll land safely, Tails can fly and you… could just roll down… maybe." Sonic says and jumped.

"Hey!" Tails starts.

"What about the count to three!?" Tails shouts jumping down after him.

"If only Mario were here." Luigi says sighing.

He then carefully climbed a bit down but slipped, being heavier then the other two he passed them quickly.

"Whoa! That's the hang of it Luigi!" Sonic says and tried to fall faster, was this a race to him?

Luigi couldn't dare look down, he kept watching the other two freefall towards him and hoped he would either live without pain or just die.

Sonic then fell passed him.

"Better get ready to land now!" Sonic says while he fell passed.

Luigi turned around and saw the approaching ground.

He watched Sonic land down unharmed.

"HELP!" Luigi cried out scared.

He felt two gloved hands grab his back and he slowed down.

He looked up to see Tails flying him down slowly.

They land safely and Sonic crosses his head.

"You were going so well too." Sonic says.

"Where I'm from heights that high kill!" Luigi says angrily to Sonic.

"Not here they don't, your place must have different gravity." Sonic says shrugging.

"Or saner people." Luigi muttered.

"Look! That's one of Eggman's robots!" Tails says pointing at a small red robot. (The ones from Sonic Heroes)

"Guess Nega has authority, or he killed Eggman and took over." Sonic says and shrugged.


	3. Thanks 999 the 9th!

^Starlight Bay^

Blaze had swum all the way to shore, a strange bay full of weird creatures was at the shore though.

Blaze hid in a tree filled spot near the bay.

What strange creatures, they looked like smaller versions of those two Eggmans, they had no fur whatsoever and had weird robotic machines.

Did Eggman want her to get these people to help? Probably.

Blaze was about to leave the tree hiding spot when she saw a Cat, it was walking on all fours and had something tired around its throat, a long coil was also attached to the thing and it led up to one of the people, the person was smaller then most of them but had captured someone.

Blaze then saw one of the creatures climb onto a boat!

Maybe if she took a boat she could get the emeralds back safely and fix the dimension problems and return home.

Blaze ran out towards a boat and quickly got in, it was a motorised boat with a weird engine with some strings, Blaze pulled on a string and it started the engine, the boat moved forward and some people looked over.

"HEY! That thing's stealing my boat!" Someone yelled and tried to run over to Blaze but they tripped over a basket full of fish and didn't make it to her.

The boat sped up and the bay was gone quickly.

Blaze rode the boat back to the island and found Eggman there.

"I got this, that good enough?" Blaze asked.

"Good, now I'm drive us to the ground base not to far away!" Eggman says and climbed aboard the boat.

"Just keep the engine running and we'll get there in no time!" Eggman says and they left the island.

.

^Geno Bog^

*Luigi*

I watched Sonic run over to the robot and jump into the air near it, he then flew forward at the robot in a ball shape and his quills ripped through the metal, leaving a large hole near the head.

Sonic unfolds and gives us a thumbs up, as he did that the robot explodes.  
"Good job Sonic!" Tails says happily.

I walk over and look at the robot.

"What a weird thing, is this Eggman technologically advanced or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, but those are just his simple designs." Sonic says.

"Well… I've never seen anything so complex!" I say staring at the broken robot.

"We need to hurry, that Eggman Nega might be up to something." Sonic says.

"Okay, then maybe I can return home!" I say and follow the two animals as they walk through the swampy area. (I'm also listening to Torvus Bog Subterranean Theme while typing this!)

"You fools have walked right into my trap!" A voice says and a large robotic Serpent rises up from a thick bog, the murky water sticky to the green metal as it flew up and out.

It went around in a circle around us and a field of electricity came form its tail, trapping us in a large circle.

"Now there's no escape!" Nega says and the Serpent flew up in front of us.

"We didn't escape last time! I bet you!" Sonic says.

"Yeah Eggman Nega!" Tails says.

"Well it's time to face Eggman's Egg Naga!" Eggman Nega says,

The pod's glass top was then covered by metal and the two lights changed to eyes.

"You can't win!" Nega says.

Two robots then ran through the electric field holding shotguns.

They both fired and Sonic dodged.

"Tails! Take Luigi somewhere safe!" Sonic says and Tails picked me up and flew up to a high tree.

He places me down and stood on the thick branch next to me.

"Leave this to Sonic! He never loses to Eggman!" Tails says.

I look down and saw Sonic drill his curled up body through the two robots.

"How about this!" Nega says and two red dots appeared on Sonic, shortly after two red beams of light fired from the serpent's eyes.

Sonic dodged and tried to jump up to the Serpent, it flew higher up and he missed.

"Take this!" Nega says and two more shotgun robots rushed through the electric wall.

Sonic destroyed them and waited for the Serpent to go low enough to attack.

It flew down so Sonic jumped, it flew up and the head almost smashed into the branch Tails and I were on.

"I'll get it!" I say and jump onto the metal pod.

"Wait Luigi!" Tails shouts.

I land on the metal shield on the pod and cling on to the round surface.

"Take this!" Nega shouts from in the pod, completely unaware I was above him.

I place my hand at the very centre and make some green fireballs burn through the weak metal top.

It melts away and I look through the glass.

The Naga then jerked through the air diving at Sonic, I slipped and fell down onto the ground, despite it being a high drop it didn't hurt.  
I stood up to see Sonic hanging onto the Naga's bottom while it swung back and forth trying to shake him off.

The Naga then looked at me.

"Lock on the cannon!" Nega says and a blue dot appeared on my green hat.

"FIRE!" Nega yelled and a blue beam of light flew painfully slow towards me.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?" I ask and just walk out of the way while the blue beam slowly left the cannon.

"I don't know, I didn't make this." Nega says.

The Blue Beam then moved directions so it would hit me.

"Oh…" Luigi says and ran, the slow beam followed… slowly.

"Eventually it will get you! Now where is that hedgehog?" Nega asked while Sonic climbed up the Serpent.

He had made it half way up when the Blue Beam stopped going after me and locked onto him.

"Tails! See if you can distract that beam!" Sonic yells and Tails flew over, the beam then locked onto him while he flow away.

"There you are!" Nega says while the Naga looked directly down.

A robotic mouth opens and a missiles fly out at Sonic.

He jumped off the Serpent and dodged the missiles.

Sonic lands down near me and the Missiles followed.  
I quickly from some fireballs at them and they explode.

"Cool!" Sonic says and quickly ran up a tree.

He reached the top and jumped at the metal pod.

It jerked away and the blue beam managed to hit Sonic, it flashed before exploding and Sonic flew into a tree, he hit hard enough to make a dint and then he fell down next to me, he was unconscious but he was still twitching from the electricity that arced through his furry body.

"This ends here!" Nega says and fired some missiles at Sonic.

I throw fireballs and they make the missiles explode on contact.

Tails lands down and picked up Sonic.

"I'll keep him safe!" Tails says and fly up into the air and began dodging missiles.

I run to the tangling tip of the Naga and grab hold, I climb up easily but then it got wider, making things slightly harder.

I pull myself up the flat metal and place a hand onto a small vent of sort, it had been blowing out hot air.

(Not Luigi's POV [Point Of View {I hope}])

He held his hand there while making fireballs.

The black metal melted away and Luigi sent fireballs into the cooling vent.

The Serpent then flicked it's tail at Tails and Luigi lost grip, he slammed into a tree and saw Tails land dazed on a tree branch, Sonic with him.

A loud siren starts up from inside the pod.

"WHAT!? Overheating! Oh well! It'll blow you lot up along with it!" Nega yelled while the Pod detached from the now headless Serpent.

The pods top metal then slides off so Nega can see where he goes when flying away.

The now auto piloting Naga looked at me as I hit the ground.

The metal was starting to go red with heat.

"Luigi! We need to get away!" Tails shouts flying off with Sonic.

Luigi turned around and saw the electric field was still up.

"HELP!" Luigi screams but it was too late, the robot explodes.

The explosion short-circuited the wall but large, hot pieces of metal slammed into Luigi.

.

^Dimensional Lab^

Eggman sat down sweating, he had been fixing the Dimensional machine for ages.

"Any luck?" Blaze asked walking in.

"It should be functional, but I can't stop the spreading fluxing yet." Eggman says.

"The what?" Blaze asked.

"Basically the combining of our two dimensions." Eggman says.  
"What happens if they combine?" Blaze asked.

"Total dimensional destruction." Eggman says worried, he only wanted Total Dimensional Control.

A beeping noise comes from a nearby monitor, Eggman got up and looked at it, he smiled, Nega was back.

"What is it?" Blaze asked not knowing what the monitor was for.

"I'll just have to fix a small leak in the water, I'll be back soon!" Eggman says leaving the lab.

He ran through the metal halls and saw Nega.

"Hey Nega! I got someone here you hates you, names Blaze, want to help me capture her?" Eggman asked.

"Oh no! If she's here she'll ruin everything!" Nega says.

"I got her to somewhat trust me, just sneak up behind her and do whatever you can to knock her unconscious." Eggman says.

"Do you have any tranquilisers?" Nega asked.

"No, but a Tasar should work." Eggman says handing over a Tasar he keeps with him for emergencies.

"I'll set it to kill!" Nega says.

"I don't care, as long as it works!" Eggman says and runs off to his lab.

He walked in and Blaze looked at him.

"Was a false alarm, some condensation had build up on a pipe and it set the alarm off!" Eggman lies.

"Okay." Blaze says and watched Eggman go back over to the Dimensional machine.

He bent down and began to pretend to work on it.

Blaze heard the lab door open and spun around, Nega smiled at her and activated the Tasar, an arc of electricity hits Blaze and instantly knocked her unconscious.

"That was easy." Eggman says.

"What? Did you expect something totally unrealistic to pop up and save her?" Nega asked.

"Usually happens to me." Eggman says shrugging.

"I'll take her to a cage in a prison part of the base." Eggman says picking up Blaze and carrying her away.

"I'll make sure Sonic doesn't get here, him and two others are after us." Nega says.

"Oh that makes things just perfect! Expect to see some new cheating power that gets used to beat us!" Eggman says and walked away grumbling, Nega just watched him leave slightly confused…

.

^Cream's house^

Cream had been walking through the swamp when she had stumbled across a unconscious man, being the nice person she was she had dragged him through the bog to her house and now had him unconscious on top of a spare bed.

The man wore green clothes and had a L on his hat, which was lost in the wind when Cream dragged him up Creamy Mountain to her house. (Such a 'original' name for a mountain Cream lives on)

While the long eared Rabbit was busy cleaning the house the green man slowly awoke, still feeling slight arcs of electricity he moaned loudly.

Hearing this Cream rushed into the room.

"Ah no! Not another weird creature…" Luigi moaned.

"Hi my name's Cream The-Rabbit!" Cream says.

"Uh, do you know where the Mushroom Kingdom is?" Luigi asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard of that place." Cream says.

"What's your name by the way?" Cream asked.

"Luigi Mario." Luigi getting off the bed and standing up.

"Why were you unconscious in Geno Swamp?" Cream asked.

"The swamp? Oh yeah, Sonic and Tails were dragging me along with them to stop some Eggman Nega guy, in hopes of helping me return to what could possible be a different dimension that I might reside in." Luigi says.

"Pardon?" The Young Rabbit asked, not knowing what Luigi meant by dimension.

"Don't worry, I'll just be… where's my hat?" Luigi asked worried.

"Your hat, sorry but it blew off when I was saving you." Cream says.

"Oh okay, it doesn't really matter." Luigi says, a bit self-conscious of his exposed hair.

"Where are you going to go?" Cream asked.

"In search of my Kingdom, or at least someone who can help me rescue the Princess." Luigi says.

"I'll help you! And besides, if we find someone it'll be better to have two people hear what they say so things don't get mixed up." Cream says.

"Alright then, do you know the nearest city? One with humans like me…" Luigi says.

"Humans? Oh you're a human!" Cream says.

"Follow me!" Cream says and walked away, Luigi sighed and followed the young Rabbit.

.

After awhile of trekking down a mountain Luigi felt that sore feeling in his legs again.

His legs felt like they were wobbling.

"Is that an earthquake?" Cream asked from in front of him.  
"I thought that was my legs." Luigi says and then felt the shaking intensify, it shook so much the two fell over.

Luigi tried to stand while Cream just jumped up and stayed flying in the air with her two ears.

"Is everything able to fly in this weird place!?" Luigi asked barely standing up for a second before the shaking stopped.

"No." Cream says landing down.

"Well, are Earthquakes common?" Luigi asked.  
"No." Cream says walking off down the mountain.

"How long till we reach a city?" Luigi asked following her.

"Not too long." Cream says.

As the two walked down Luigi watched a weird shape in the sky, it was moving closer but looked very far away.

After awhile the shape became more clear and Luigi could see that it was a large blimp with that Nega's face on it, but somewhat different.

"What's that?" Luigi asked pointing at the blimp.

"It means we're getting close to Eggman City, a place a human like you lives!" Cream says.

"Is he… the only human?" Luigi asked.  
"No, but the other cities, proper cities, are a lot further away." Cream says walking across the now flat plains, they had finally made it off the mountain.

"No as in he isn't the only human or isn't the only human there?" Luigi asked following the rabbit.

Cream ignored him and kept skipping towards the far away city.

As the two got closer Luigi noticed that the sky above the city was purple with pollution, inside the city were about five or so large factories all spewing out dark purple smoke from large vents, the bellowing pollutants rose slowly into the large cloud above.

"Seems polluted…" Luigi says, a horrible stench then whiffed through Luigi's nose and he gagged a bit.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked the coughing Luigi.

Luigi had doubled over.

"Where I'm from… *coughs heavily* the worst of places isn't nearly this bad…" Luigi wheezed.

"As bad as what?" Cream asked, obviously not effected by the hazy fog that now enclosed them.

"The… pollution." Luigi gasped and hurried off to the safety of the mountain, he stopped once he was far enough to breath right again.

"Wait! You've went the wrong way!" Cream yelled and ran after Luigi.

Once she reached him he looked at her.

"I can't go in there, it's too polluted, that place is probably fifty plus times worse then the worst polluted places in my dimensions combined!" Luigi says.

"Um… What's a dimension?" Cream asked confused.

Luigi sighed, "Just go back to your house, I'll be fine on my own." Luigi says walking off, after hesitating Cream then left.

Making sure to not get close to the polluted city Luigi trudged on, silently preying for Mario to find him, or even Bowser.

"Hey Look! It's Luigi!" Sonic says and both him and Tails rushed over to Luigi.

"How'ya been? Shortly after leaving that robot Tails said that he may have accidentally left you behind!" Sonic says.  
"Yeah, uh sorry Luigi…" Tails says scratching his head with his gloved hand.

"Any idea on where that Nega guy is so you can take me back home?" Luigi asked.

"Nope, but if knowing him he'll be at his floating fortress, he usually likes floating stuff." Sonic says shrugging.

"That's Eggman." Tails piped in.

.

^GUN Flotilla-Emerald Ocean^

A large fleet of ships were moving towards an unknown floating object in the sky, many residents of Skylight Bay had reported strange flashes of bright green light exploded from the sky where the object resided, unsure whether it was a unknown threat a large armada of the 'Guardian Units of Nations' was thus sent to investigate, so far they were a bit preoccupied.

Before even getting close enough to identify the strange floating structure they were under attack by an unknown machine.

A high ranking GUN troop stood in the bridge of the Admirals ship.

"Has it resurfaced on the monitor yet?" The Admiral asked the troops controlling the ship.

"After it burst through the bottom of Fleet Ship Alpha QA it vanished, so far we are unable to find it on any scanning equipment, so it either had a higher up level of cloaking then recorded or it had vanished." A troop responded.

"Admiral!" A troop says rushing into the bridge.

"Yes trooper?" The Admiral asked.

"We've identified the floating object to be a base sir! And by the gigantic logos on it we believe it may belong to that Eggman person… sir!" The Trooper says saluting.

"Tell the remaining ships to fire what they can at the base, if the cannons won't reach we'll have to pull back and return aerially!" The Admiral says.

"Understood!" The Trooper says and a troop that manned the radio quickly sent out the message. (Obviously by radioing the other ships and telling them the new order)

(Shout-out to 999 the 99th for reviewing this story! Woo! You've reinspired me!)

On most of the functioning ships the cannons aimed up at the floating base, the first to fire was Ship Alpha AU, the explosive shell flew through the air and exploded on contact with a holographic yellow wall that appeared briefly around the fortress.

"Seize firing!" The Admiral yells, his voice not heard above all the cannon blasts.

"Sir! We're picking something up on the monitor!" A troop says pointing at a red flashing dot on the radar screen, the red dot was moving closer to the Admiral Ship.

Alarms went off and the sound of ripping/tearing metal filled the GUN troops ears, something green and metallic burst through the bridge's floor, causing the Admiral and troops to fall back from the shaking metal, the thing kept flying up and then slammed back down, tearing another hole into the hard metal, water then began to pour up, plunging the ship lower very quickly.

Water rushed around the Admiral but he grabbed a random chunk of floatable stuff and hanged on tight.

"Admiral!" A trooper yelled and threw a plank of wood at him, it slammed into his face knocking him unconscious.

"Quickly pull him in!" The troop yelled and three troops rushed over to help pull the wooden plank back, they could pull it back because there was a string intertwined into the wood…

.

Luigi was scared, never before had he been in such a unsafe looking plane as Tails', the plane not only relied on something called 'Oil' but also was small and compact… also Tails was flying…

The Blue Tornado (From SA2) flew inches away from a mountainside, making Sonic almost loose balance from where he stood on the wing.

"Can you maybe drive a little safer!?" Luigi yelled from behind Tails.

"Why? This is more fun!" Tails says and Luigi noticed the velocity they were moving sped up.

"For who!?" Luigi yelled, his knuckles had gone white long ago from clutching Tails' chair, now they were purple and pink.

"Sonic likes it when I fly like this!" Tails says and Luigi glanced at the fear stricken Hedgehog as a sharp stalagmite almost ripped through his head.

"Why are we so high!?" Luigi yelled.

"Eggman likes high places." Tails says.

"But we're so high a desert mountain back there had snow!" Luigi screamed in anger.

"So?" Tails asked…

.

One terror filled hour later.

.

Luigi had somehow managed to fall asleep. Tails noticed this so he smirked, he never got to have fun like this often, usually since Sonic would either not be scared or would slap him (hardly) for such idiotic actions. Tails pressed a button and the cockpit slowly opened up, the fast blowing winds then made a roaring sound, waking Luigi.

"AHHH! WHY IS THE TOP MISSING!?" Luigi screamed grabbing Tails' chair so hard he dug into the cold metal… and hurt his fingers.

Sonic then landed down onto Luigi, making the poor man scream louder. Tails looked back and laughed… then the Blue Tornado crashed into the yellow force field around the Eggmans' base…

.

That's all for now! Hope you all enjoyed! Also thanks 999 the 9th! You 'may' (you will) get mentioned in this story...


	4. Update Time Equals Slug

Added A/N: I'm typing this after writing this whole chapter, I have fixed the paragraphinc about halfway through the chapter, bye...

A/N: Wow I've made a lot of simple mistakes, I just reread everything I've wrote and can't believe how horrible I am! So from now on I'll reread before posting! :\  
It'll be really annoying to try keeping characters in character so you may have noticed that I have set them a certain way in my head and kept them like that, so Sonic isn't really 'cocky' (hated those shows for making him like that, I wish that there was one where he acted like he did in the games) but will still be to a certain extent, Tails isn't that small little fox that acts like Sonic has to protect him from everything (once again what the three shows portrayed Tails as… well two of them, Sonic Underground didn't have Tails) that seems even a bit frightening and well, Luigi isn't some scaredy wimp, he is MY Luigi! Brave (sometimes), Smart (to an extent), nice (usually) and not envious of his brother (Although he is slightly)!  
Now that that is over I can start the actual story! Page ten of my word processor! Hopefully this will end at page twenty! First chapter was 1-3, second was 3-5, third was 5-10 and I hope that they are now x-x+10.

.

Darkness… Darkness… it was something Luigi hated, not because it caused fear in some people but because it hides things, hidden(s) them from his sight, secludes him from knowing whether a crate was a thwomp or if a circular shape was a Bob Omb… but what he did fear was watery darkness…

Red swirling lines were crossing passed, moving erratically around, sometimes flashing bright glows that stung Luigi's eyes. Faces appeared, it was Bowser, he held Peach, they were on some sort of floating circle (not a sphere) made of strange purple metal… Peach was slapping Bowser trying to escape but he moved her closer… his mouth widening… Peach screaming… and… Mario was not there… but Yoshi was… he looked disgusted… Bowser then shoved Peach into his large mouth…

Something hard slammed against Luigi's face… snapping him out of his hallucinational dreams.

"You okay Luigi?" Sonic's voice says, breaking through into Luigi's dreams… opening his eyes Luigi saw Sonic, his fur was mattered and strands of seaweed were tangled in his quills.

"What happened?" Luigi asked standing up, his eyes had yet to adjust to the pitch black lighting but he could tell Tails was missing.

"We crashed, after that you screamed yourself out of air and went unconscious before hitting the water, we all went under so I quickly got you." Sonic says.

"Where are we now? And why me?" Luigi asked.

"Because I couldn't see Tails and this is just an air pocket inside a sunken GUN ship I just found." Sonic says.

"What did we hit?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, you were the one looking in that direction." Sonic states.

"Alright, one last question… how do we get out?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know, we can't swim the whole way, we'll drown." Sonic says.

.

^Floating Fortress^

"Dr. Eggman!" A robot says flying into the lab of the base, the robot was a failed attempt to out-speed Sonic, know it was just used as a normal robot, it however looked like a smaller and more compact version of Metal Sonic.

"Can't you see we're busy Egghog!" Ivo says while Jeff checkmated him. (Their names are: Ivo Robotnik and Jeff Nega)  
DAMN IT!" Eggman yelled and stood up and looked at Egghog while the smirking Eggman Nega put away the Checkers/whatever_it_is_where_you_checkmate_people .

"What is it Egghog?" Eggman asked walking to the floating robot.

"I saw a plane suicidally fly into the airbase, it burst apart on the force field but Sonic fell out, so I rushed down and caught the pilot." Egghog says.

"You caught Sonic! Well done Egghog!" Eggman says smiling.

"No." Egghog says and Eggman's smile faded, "I caught the Fox, he is now in an electric cage next to the purple cat." Egghog says and Eggman Nega glanced at the two.

"You told me you threw her off the ship!" Nega yelled enraged.

"She would have lived, by keeping her in the cage it keeps her in a deep sleep artificial hibernation." Eggman says.

"Point taken and acknowledged." Nega says and went back to work on the portal, glancing at the stable meter it showed 30% stable… stability was dropping…

"Take me to him Egghog." Eggman says.

"What? Don't you know your own way around?" Egghog asked while flying off… his smart remark made Eggman once again regret making him not have robotic thoughts but ones of a living creature, the result was supposed to be better intelligence and learning abilities but ended up allowing characteristics… annoying characteristics…

.

Egghog and Eggman flew/walked into the room holding the electronic deep sleep cages, Tails was upside-down…

"Why is he orientated that way?" Eggman asked with his moustache twitching.

"I plonked him down and went for you, I didn't think you'll care how he landed." Egghog says.

Eggman sighed, although Egghog was his best robot -work wise- he was really annoying and sometimes lazy… and he had feelings… he had a lot of feelings.

"Search around for Sonic, I'll go back to the portal…" Eggman says walking off, Egghog then flew off… forgetting that in his hurry to tell Eggman that he didn't turn the cage actually 'on' and that Tails was merely unconscious from hitting the electric force field.

.

Knuckles sat asleep atop the Master Emerald… undisturbed…

.

An hour had passed since Sonic and Luigi talked inside an air pocket at the bottom of the ocean, now they were no closer to doing something useful then before…

"Any idea how we get out?" Luigi asked, although he had worse things to think about he still wished he had his lovely hat… it was a gift from Bowser.

"We could try swimming." Sonic says.

"Maybe later." Luigi says.

.

Tails woke up… cold water poured onto his eyes upon opening them, the water stung horribly and without realising it his right arm jerked forward it pain, it slammed against the glass cage and shattered it apart, the liquid spilled out all over the floor and flowed some glass down with it.

"Son-nik…" Tails spluttered while taking a groggy step forward, he lost balance and slammed down onto the glass/liquid covered ground, cutting his nose on the glass.

He stood up and stumbled to his left, slamming into a button on another cage, it made a beep and some blue fumes stopped puffing into the cage, revealing a purple Cat, Tails ignored it and made his way stupidity towards a metal door.

He made it there and accidentally slammed his face against the metal, still groggy from the strange liquid that he was submerged in only moments ago.

Tails lifted a hand and pressed it onto the number pad at the door, it beeped as he had somehow managed to get the code right accidentally, the two halves of the metal door slide apart and Tails walked through, the door closed behind him sealing off the horrid stench from the green liquid…

"Boy does my head hurt!" Tails muttered grabbing the sides of his head with both hands.

"Morning." A robot says flying passed Tails to do some other duties… it had flown just a second or so away when it noticed who it just said hello to.  
"HEY YOU!" The small robot yelled flying over to Tails, it stopped in front of him.

"What do you think you are doing!" It asked.

Tails looked at the robot, in his dazed state the smaller (and flying) version of Sonic looked like the real thing.  
"Is that you Sonic?" Tails asked the robot. Said robot just flew off to get Eggman.

"WAIT! Sonic!" Tails yelled and tried to fly after it, his tails didn't propel him and he slammed face first into the ground, the sudden impact awakening him from his mentally drunk state.

"Where am I?" Tails mumbled while he stood up, he looked around him, he was in a small metal corridor with dull sapphire light.

"SONNNNIC!" Tails screamed out very loudly… no reply greeted him back though. Tails decided to follow the corridor to see where it led, after only walking for a few moments an alarm went off.

.

Eggman looked back at Egghog and Nega after he pressed to set the alarm off.

"Was that really necessary?" Nega asked.

"Why of course it was! Tails is a intruder!" Eggman says.

"I know but if we are the only ones onboard and we both know he is here… why alert him by setting the alarm off?" Nega asked and Eggman frowned.

"Keep working on that portal! I'll handle our foxy friend!" Eggman yelled and stormed off.

"What about me?" Egghog asked.

"Guard the emeralds!" Eggman yelled and tried slamming the automated (after the code is inputted) metal door, he failed and just continued walking.

"AYE AYE MASTER!" Egghog yelled and flew off.

.

Blaze opened her eyes, water instantly stung at them. Did Eggman betray her or was he compromised by Nega? She pressed a gloved (yes, they did lock her up in a liquid containment with her clothes on!) hand against the glass tube and within seconds the glass melted away, water and steam then pour out, creating a loud hissing sound.

Blaze stepped out, her natural body heat making her clothes dry almost instantly after leaving the liquid. Blaze walked forward and saw blood on the ground near a second glass tube, this one had already been broken open, maybe Eggman was captured too?

A locked door blocked Blaze's only exit, she placed a hand on the sturdy metal and melted her way through, after the first tiny bit of a hole formed loud sirens flared into the room.

Blaze walked through the now quite large hole and saw a trail of blood droplets. Despite the fact it could be a trap Blaze followed the trail of blood…

.

"So this must be Eggman's base!" Tails says to himself while he looked out a large window, noticing the vast sea below. "But how did I get here?" Tails said.

"And excellent question my young fox!" Eggman says and Tails spun around, standing in the corridor not too far away was Eggman, in his hand was a Tasar.

"Eggman! *Points at him* What evil and ridiculously obvious that it'll blow up in your face scheme do you have now!?" Tails yelled.

"I would watch your tone my dear fox!" Eggman says through slanted eyes.

"What have you done with Sonic?!" Tails yelled and Eggman's eyes widened.

"Sonic! Sonic's here! In the base!?" Eggman stuttered.

Tails then remembered the other glass cage, was Sonic in that one? Maybe Luigi?

"There is no time for games! Either surrender quietly or I'll have to take action!" Eggman threatened, aiming the Tasar at Tails, both knew that they were too far away from each other for the Tasar to reach but the threat was still clear.

"EGGMAN!" A female voice yelled and Eggman turn around, all Tails could see was purple fur.

"Blaze! You escaped! I am so happy! You see, Nega snuck up behind me and Tasar-ed me! I awoke and quickly escaped! And now I've found one of those two brats I told you about!" Eggman says while Tails stared at him confused.

He heard the sound of someone walking and saw a purple cat approach Eggman, the two then looked at him. (Tails)

"Did Nega take the emeralds?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, and he hired this fox to keep them safe! Now Blaze, if you want those emeralds back I sadly have to inform you that you'll have to beat 'em out of this fox here!" Eggman says while Blaze looked at Tails, unknown to Blaze but obviously directed to Tails, Eggman smirked sneeringly before rushing off.

"Give me back the Sol Emeralds or suffer!" Blaze yelled at Tails, her shoulders and arms suddenly engulfed by flames.

"Wait! I don't know what you're talking about!" Tails stuttered and Blaze glared at him.

"Have it your way!" Blaze shouts and made fireballs in each hand.

.

A/N: And now, since I suck at making battle scenes I'm getting my newly created partner 'Adolfsonic' to type this up, hope it ends well -_-

.

{How's it going everyone? My first input into a fanfic is in this battle, like what 'Keith' does I'll make a small notice before I write it. That's all…}

Tails' eyes widened as he saw the blazing balls of fire that rested on the palms of Blaze's hands.  
"How do you do that?" Tails asked and a obviously aimed fireball flew at Tails' face.  
He spun around and quickly used his two tails to stop the fire, it worked to a extent and caused the fire to be blown out. Tails then ducked as two balls of fire flew at him, they smashed the windows and glassed rained upon Tails, cutting his back and scraping his neck.  
"You shouldn't listen to Eggman! He is making some evil dimensional portal!" Tails yelled.  
"Good! If he makes that I can go home!" Blaze yelled throwing a barrage of fireballs at Tails. Tails jumped back [out the window] and used his Tails to keep himself afloat.  
"Can't get me now!" Tails jested and a 'pot' [Verb Transitive Intransitive: 3-Casual shot at a nearby animal] shot flew at him and scorched his three or four hair pieces on top of his head.  
"HEY!" Tails yelled and flew off to try finding a way into the base.

Blaze ran to the window and looked out, Tails was gone.  
"Damn!" Blaze muttered and turned around to see Eggman walking to her, while clapping.  
"Any idea where he could now go?" Blaze asked the fat man.  
"Nega and I have made a truce of sorts, however I haven't mentioned you, so basically I've allowed myself to 'pretend' to help him, it just allows me to work on the portal." Eggman says.  
"So if I see you working with him it's all fake? And if I spot you without you knowing and I see or hear you talking about beating me then just ignore it?" Blaze asked.  
"Basically." Eggman says shrugging.

.

A/N: Back.

.

Eggman Nega - aka: Jeff Nega - was climbing inside a small robotic 'egg-shaped and named' robot, it was one of Eggman's designs and it was used to harness the power of the Chaos emeralds, the Sol Emeralds should work though!

"Get ready to be schooled!" Nega muttered to himself and took his sunglasses off, revealing his glowing red orbs that happened to be his eyes. "This time Blaze! You won't get away!" Nega says and puts the sunglasses back on, he had taken them off to wipe them.

He pressed a button to start the robot and it activated, the seven rectangular emeralds glowed instantly.

"Peeerfect!" Nega hissed and flew the machine out a metal sliding gate that opened automatically when a 'Eggman' branded device approached, by approach you basically had to hit it before it opened.

A/N: Haven't typed on this story for SO long! Some major changes will be my proper paragraphing and no more Adolf Sonic battles, I don't even remember why I got him when I didn't for Super Luigi Sunshine battles? Either way, if things seem slightly different now it is because I haven't done this for ages and my opinion or ideas may have changed. (Also, thank you to anyone who didn't give up on this story)

Luigi sat alone in the dark boat, bored, wet and cold. Because of the darkness Luigi was seeing things that weren't there, said things could never have been there…  
He saw Mario, trapped in a cage that hanged by a large metal cord above a put of lava in a sort of enclosed room, the room had only two doors, both reachable by traversing the walkway that ran under -but not directly under- Mario's cage. One door was wooden while the other had gold plating on it, both were on opposite sides of the large room.  
Mario was screaming, with no sound of course, he also had tears running down his face that fell into the bubbling lava below, with each tear that fell a small dot of steam raised up for a bit before diffusing, making it impossible to see the tiny steam particles.  
"Mario!" Luigi wailed and didn't see Sonic look at him confused.  
"Luigi? You okay?" Sonic asked slightly worried for him.  
"Don't move! I'll get you out!" Luigi says loudly and stood up, he then jumped at Mario's cage and tried hanging on. The cage and everything else moved backwards when he got close so Luigi fell down into water…  
"Luigi! What are you doing!?" Sonic yelled and quickly pulled Luigi out of the water.  
"Huh? Sonic? Are you here to save Mario?" Luigi asked.  
"I don't know who Mario is, and besides… you're delusional." Sonic says, tempted to slap Luigi back into a proper mindset.  
"But… he was right there…" Luigi says glancing at the dark wall of the sunken ship. After seeing no Mario he sighed sadly… "We have to get out, the longer we are here the less chance of beating those guys we have, but… how?" Luigi states standing up (he had been on his knees after being pulled out of the water).  
"We could use the small submarine that is attached to the shipwreak, it wasn't damaged when this sank but looks to have been pulled down with it by some chains, we just need to start it up and detach it." Sonic says and Luigi glared at him.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SUGGEST THIS HOURS AGO!" Luigi yelled, he didn't even know if they had been down there hours.  
"I was exploring a bit while you daydreamed and only came back as you started speaking." Sonic says shrugging.  
"Then come on! Lead me to it! I hope Tails is okay though…" Luigi says and Sonic rushed off in the direction the submarine apparently was.

They had found it and were slowly rising up towards the surface when a loud beep echoed through the empty submarine, Sonic and Luigi both looked at it confused.  
"What does it mean when a red dot beeps and gets closer?" Sonic asked.  
"I don't know, I've never been in a submarine, usually Mario and I catch a ride with a Alpha Cheap Cheap, which is basically a huge Cheap Cheap that swallows us but doesn't eat us or harm us… because they are nice." Luigi says getting weird glances from Sonic.  
"Annnyway…" Sonic starts. "We probably should be worried that something is getting closer on the radar, I think that's the radar? Tails has one slightly different on the Blue Tornado." Sonic says and the submarine shook as something brushed passed it.  
"WHOA! What was that?" Luigi yelled looking out a window, a metal serpent then swam passed, a red light for an eye glared at Luigi as he watched it go passed. "Sonic! We have a very big problem!" Luigi whimpered and a loud robotic roar came from outside the submarine.  
"This isn't going to end well…" Sonic says and quickly started pressing some buttons, emergency jet engines then activated and started to propel the submarine forward instead of up, something hard hit the front and Luigi watched the serpent fall behind them though the window.  
"It's following us!" Luigi screamed and the serpent opened its mouth, a fireball then appeared. Luigi's eyes widened and tried to figure out how fire was underwater? "Ahh Sonic! It looks like it's going to spit a fireball at us… UNDERWATER!" Luigi yelled scared and also confused.  
"So? The subs made of metal." Sonic states not at all interested in the confusion Luigi had with fire being underwater. The serpent fired the fire like a laser beam and the fire hit the back of the sub doing nothing to the metal, the water then exploded into Steam as the fire left some sort of near-invisible barrier (in the Serpent's mouth), the blast smashed the metal walls of the submarine and hot water poured in.  
"Oh no! Not again!" Sonic rasped and tried to steer the sinking submarine upwards, failing he abandoned the sub and quickly swam up towards the very c lose surface, once he surfaced he swam over to a small beach-y area and got out of the water quickly, he turned around while backing away from the water, waiting for Luigi…

Luigi however was busy fighting, he hated to fight underwater because he couldn't make fireballs (ignore all the games he could) anymore! The serpent darted towards Luigi, who quickly moved aside a bit and grabbed onto the rough metal (it is rough so it rips through stuff easier) around the serpents metal head. It roared and spased around trying to shake Luigi off, who just hanged on tightly as the metal cut into his arms, which he had pressed against the jagged metal.  
Giving up on shaking the Serpent flew up out of the water and slammed back down into it, the impact hurting Luigi quite a lot. Making Luigi wonder why he didn't just let the Serpent fling him away?

"Luigi?" Sonic called into the water after witnessing the serpents go under.  
"Ahh Sonic! We meet again!" Nega says as a large Gorilla shaped robot slammed down onto the Beach, making sand fly out as the hover nozzles shut off.  
"NEGA! Where is your base!?" Sonic asked and Nega pointed a huge robotic hand behind Sonic, who turned around and looked at the huge floating fortress.  
"Easy enough to spot? WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A CLOSER LOOK!" Nega yelled slamming a huge fist into Sonic, he flew forward but not up and slammed into the Robotic Serpent as he jumped out of the water again. "This is too easy! My counterpart must be an idiot to not beat Sonic with all these mechs!" Nega says happily as he stomped across the beach to await Sonic's return, he saw the blue hedgehog swimming towards the Beach and also saw Luigi with him, trailing behind was a green robot thing that looked very closely to the Egg Naga… but adjusted for underwater use.  
The two got out of the water and Luigi's eyes widened as he saw the large Mech Nega was in.  
"Hello boys! You ready to get schooled!" Nega asked.  
"Um… what exactly are you teaching us?" Luigi asked scared.  
"That *I* am the best!" Nega says and stomped slowly towards the two. (If you need help picturing the Egg-Brawler it is basically the Brawler from Resistance 3 but robotic and Piloted… and also with some mechanical attacks)  
"You can't win Nega!" Sonic says and jumped at the robot, he slammed his foot down hard against the glass shielded cockpit and screamed out in pain, he then fell down onto the sand clutching his leg.  
"Woo hoo hoo! Reinforced glass shielding! I LIKE IT!" Nega yelled and lifted a large leg to stomp Sonic. Luigi quickly jumped at Sonic and knocked him out of the way, the large robotic stump slammed down missing both the 'heroes'.  
"Stay still!" Nega ordered and spun around, when he finally turned he saw Sonic -curled into a ball- slam into the robots chest, Sonic then flew off and slammed into a wooden hut.  
Sonic stood up in the hut with some people staring at him.  
"Hey it's Sonic! The weird animal beast creature thingy that saved Pika City from the evil scientist Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" A random surfer says pointed at the wet hedgehog.  
"You think it wants to surf?" Someone says.  
"Looks like it already tried." Another person says.  
"You lot have to get away! A large robot is attacking!" Sonic states and all the humans stared at him.  
"It… talked! Whoa! Those reporters on Lose (parody of Win) News weren't lying!" Another person says.  
"Just go!" Sonic says and heard the wood smashing behind him, he turned around to see a large robotic hand grab him and pull him out of the hut. The hand then held Sonic up to the glass cockpit Nega was in.  
"There's no escaping now!" Nega says and began to crush Sonic. Luigi saw this so he ran to the large Mech and kicked it, hurting his foot and making a loud 'clank' noise. Luigi then clutched his foot in pain as he hopped around on the sand with his other foot.  
"Hm? What a silly little attack! You know, I'll crush you too out of spite!" Nega says grabbing Luigi in the other robotic hand.  
"AHH! HELP!" Luigi screamed.  
"Hey man! That's not cool!" A surfer says as a group of about ten of them stood at the sand watching.  
"Keep quiet or you'll receive the same treatment!" Nega says while he crushed the two heroes.  
One of the surfers then slammed a surf board against the robot, it snapped against the hard metal.  
"Humf! What a stupid idea!" Nega states and kicked the surfer into the others, they all got hit and toppled over onto each other. Sonic watched this and tried to pull himself out of the tight grip. "It's no use Sonic! You're going to die! And everyone you care for will too!" Nega says and Luigi thought of Mario, lost somewhere either with Bowser or in this strange world… would he even learn that I died? What if he tries to find me and wastes the rest of his life trying? It can't end here… not after so many adventures…  
"MARRRRRRRRRRRRRRIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi screamed and slammed his burning (green fire) fists into the robots arm, it did nothing but hurt Luigi but he kept hitting it while screaming Mario's name.  
"SHUT UP! I've heard of screamers but this is ridicules!" Nega yelled and threw Luigi into the ground, once he was in the sand Luigi jumped up and threw many green fireballs at the robot, all doing nothing. "STOP THAT! IT'S ANNOYING!" Nega yelled and threw Sonic at Luigi, the two collided and fell onto each other in the sand.  
"That wasn't smart…" Sonic says standing up all bruised, his one leg he tried kicking with bent back and wobbling, yet he still stood.  
"You may somehow beat Eggman but I won't lose to someone as weak as you!" Nega says and stomped closer to the hedgehog.  
Sonic smirked while in pain and jumped up into the air, once he was up he curled into a ball and slammed down towards the Egg-Brawler. Before making contact the Egg-Brawler whacked him away, sending Sonic flying through the air and into the water, unknown to anyone angering the Egg-Serpent…  
"Now it's your turn!" Nega says looking at Luigi.  
"My brother would search this whole world trying to find me! If I die here he'll waste his whole life trying to find me… I won't let you wreak my brother's life!" Luigi yelled with green fire surrounding his whole body.  
"Boring…" Nega says and grabbed Luigi and began to crush him. Suddenly the Egg-Brawler was hit by the Egg-Serpent as it darted out of the water trying to get Luigi, the two Mechs fell over onto the sand and Luigi landed in-between them. Almost crushed the Serpent fired a beam of energy from its mouth at Luigi, it missed and hit the Egg-Brawler, sending jolts of pain through Nega's body and damaging the Egg-Brawler.  
"Alright YOU!" Nega yelled and punched the Serpent, the small robot was smashed into the sand and exploded, covering the Cockpits glass with wet sand that stuck onto the dry glass.  
While all this happened Luigi started to run away, he looked back to see what was happening and saw the Egg-Brawler explode, launching seven glowing gems through the air, one such gem flew into the sand next to Luigi. Because it looked pretty Luigi picked it up and pocketed it before running off.

At the base Eggman was connecting some wires for the Transdimensional communicator, he stood up and looked at the blank screen, there was a bug on it. This annoyed Eggman so he reached forward and flicked it off, while doing so he accidentally inputted some buttons.  
"Ah well, I doubt it'll work anyway… even if the machine is fixed!" Eggman says and clicked the button to open communications, the screen flared to life and two red eyes were on it.  
"Who are you?" A deep voice roared to Eggman.  
"AH! A success! Hello fellow Tran dimensional scientist! I am Dr. Eggman! A genius in-" Eggman starts and the transmission was ended.  
"Hmm… code sequence 666... Hmm… I better write that down…  
"Eggman!" Blaze says entering the room.  
"Yes Blaze?" Eggman says spinning around to look at her.  
"Where are the Sol Gems?" Blaze asked sternly.  
"To pretend to be with Nega I let him guard the fourteen gems." Eggman says.  
"YOU WHAT!?" Blaze yelled enraged.  
"Sorry, but don't worry, that just means his minions like Sonic won't pester you about them!" Eggman says and gave a thumbs up with a smile… "Just trying to help you get around without too much trouble!" Eggman says and then went back to work on the portal, trying to keep the number sequence 666 in his head so he could write it down later…

Knuckles lay asleep on the Master Emerald… peacefully undisturbed…

Tails was snooping around Eggman's base when he felt and heard something vibrate, he pulled his Emerald Radar from his *insert the mystical place Sonic characters store things, and no… I doubt they have pockets… and no, I don't means inappropriate places! I actually mean a magical vortex thingy that I don't even want to try explaining, just deal with the fact they have magically-nonexistent-pockets that they can store anything in, even if said object is bigger then said magically-nonexistent-pocket!* and looking at it, the radar showed that all seven Chaos Emeralds were near!  
"Whoa, what luck!" Tails mutters and follows the radar to a large metal door. "It must be just behind here!" Tails says aloud, he looked at the door and saw a panel with the digits 0-9 on it… "Passcoded…" Tails mumbled slightly annoyed. Doubting anything but a quiet beep would happen if the passcode was wrong Tails put in 00000 (only five digits is accepted) and pressed enter, it beeped followed by the door opening.  
Slightly shocked Tails walked in not noticing the ten guard robots of the E-series (In no relation to SA1 since I never actually played it nor seen it, so it may be completely different to what they were in SA1, if they were in it) lined up against the wall in sleep mode.  
"This is too easy!" Tails says grabbing a bag that held the seven Chaos Emeralds. Tails took the bag off its stand and noticed the stand had a pressure sensitive panel under it, which without the exact weight sent an arc of electricity threw a series of wires…  
"Intruder! Enemy is taking the Chaos Emeralds! Must guard him!" E-1 says. (To avoid mass confusion I am naming them E-1-10 instead of E123-Omega)  
Tails watched as the ten robots came to life and disconnected from the power conduits (not conducts!) that kept them on sleep mode until needed… Tails quickly ran out of the room but Machine Gun fire blasted at him from behind, he turned around to run through the hall and watched as the glass wall shattered to thousands of pieces as bullets flew out from the room. Tails jumped up and started to fly across the ground while turning corners, he did this because it was quicker then running.  
"HALT! STOP RUNNING OR WE'LL HAVE TO GIVE CHASE! AND THAT WOULD JUST MAKE A WASTE OF TIME!" E-3 yelled robotically while they all chased after Tails and the Choas Emeralds. Tails flew around a corner as a missile exploded into a metal wall, leaving quite a big hole. More missiles, these homing, flew after Tails as he flew away. Tails quickly began to put the Chaos Emeralds in his 'magically-nonexistent-pocket' so he could use the bag as a means of exploding the missiles. He flew around a corner and passed by a small Sonic Robot, it just watched him go by.  
"I better inform Eggman!" Egghog says just before being almost blown over by the now flying E-Series robots. "However, it seems the guards are already alerted, better safe then sorry…" Egghog says and just continued to clean the hallway. (It being safer to not tell Eggman [since he may yell at Egghog {or get him to help stop Tails}])  
"STOP RUNNING!" E-7 says and E-8 corrects it by saying: "FLYING NOT RUNNING" "Eggman will not be pleased if the intruder leaves with the Chaos Emeralds!" E-3 says. "Nor will he be pleased if the intruder lives!" E-9 says while E-10 nodded its robotic head. (Just so you can picture the robots better, imagine a Sonic/Shadow sized E123-Omega)  
Tails threw the bag back and it hit the missiles, which even though were after him still exploded on contact with the bag.  
"THE ENEMY STOPPED THE MISSILES!" E-5 yells while E-2 fired another homing missile.  
Tails however was around to many corners for the missiles to get a lock and for the robots to know where he was.  
"That was easy enough." Tails says landing down at a corner, he walked around it to see Blaze.  
"YOU AGAIN!" Blaze yelled as Tails almost walked into her.  
"Ah! Not again!" Tails yells and jumped up over Blaze's head and flew off behind her.  
"Get back here thief!" Blaze yelled turning around to throw fireballs at Tails, many missed but some hit him, lighting his fur on fire and making it harder to fly straight. (Because of the pain)  
Tails then landed down and began running, he saw a window and risked jumping through it, it shattered cutting him with the sharp glass but at least he had the chance to fly away.  
Without realising it he passed through the force field unharmed, what he did realise was that the base's anti-aircraft cannons detected him as a threat and fired at him…

Eggman Nega picked up a Sol Emerald while being extremely pissed off, how could he have lost!? To those puny idiots!? Not only did he lose but the Sol Emeralds were lost with his pride… they will be found… and destroyed! And also the Sol Emeralds would be found! But from now on… no more toying with Luigi or Sonic! THEY WILL DIE! -_-

Luigi was sitting on a large rock watching the ocean, was Sonic dead down there or stuck? Or was he already out and fighting Eggman Nega? Luigi pulled out the pretty gem and looked at its flat sides, maybe he could try skipping it across the water like Mario and him did back home, Mario would usually get five or six skips while Luigi could only usually get one or two, three if lucky… Mario always told him it was because he knew how to determine if a rock was smooth enough to work and if it was too smooth for a good skipping… Luigi stood up and held his arm back ready to throw, he spun around and threw the gem, it hit the water very close to the shore and went straight under. Some bubbled then came up as Sonic staggered out.  
"HEY! I was finally unhooked from some seaweed, so I try coming up and you throw this at me!" Sonic yelled as he staggered out, his left leg obviously swollen.  
"Sorry Sonic. I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't have thrown the rock." Luigi says while Sonic looked at the gem.  
"Nice catch getting this, but why were you throwing it away?" Sonic asked while he pocketed the Sol Emerald.  
"What do you mean?" Luigi asked hopping down off the rock.  
"That so called rock is a gem, it seems to look kind of like a Chaos Emerald but flat, and I'm pretty sure that that Nega guy had seven of these in that robot he used to beat up on us before…" Sonic says and then looked around expecting to see the Egg-Brawler, "What happened to the ol' thing anyway? Did Nega grow tired of things and selfdestruct on you?" Sonic asked.  
"The serpent thingy tried to attack me but ended up destroying the mech and saving my life." Luigi says.  
"Good work learning that those things are called Mechs!" Sonic says patting Luigi on the back.  
"With have machines back at my dimension!" Luigi says slightly annoyed at Sonic for thinking he came from an inferior dimension.  
"You seem tense? Try lifting your hair for once!" Sonic says and Luigi sighed, he then grabbed a wet strand of hair and lifted it up off of his eyes, as he did Tails slammed down into the water near them, making a huge splash… the result made Luigi jump in shock, he also screamed/gasped a bit.  
"See? Much better, now we better go save Tails!" Sonic says and looked at Luigi for a few seconds. "Aren't you going in? My legs stuffed, I can't possibly swim!" Sonic says as he rested down against the rock, stretching both legs as he laid propped up against it. Sighing again Luigi rushed into the water to save Tails…

After Tails was dragged out Sonic and Luigi waited for him to regain consciousness… it took quite a while (Not awhile since that means a short time) for him to regain consciousness though…  
"Hey Tails? You okay there buddy?" Sonic asked as Tails slowly woke up.  
"Sonic? Is that really you this time?" Tails asked sluggishly.  
"Yep, the one and only!" Sonic says and looked at Luigi, "With Luigi too…" Sonic added.  
"Hi." Luigi piped (not pipped) in.  
"Anyway, where have you been?" Sonic asked Tails as he slowly sat upright.  
"Well, I was at Eggman's base and he has some new friend there who can make fireballs, apparently Eggman had all the Chaos Emeralds ands that Nega's equivalents called Sol Emeralds." Tails says.  
"You mean this?" Sonic asked showing Tails the Sol Emerald.  
"Yeah!" Tails says.  
"Why did you say had all the Chaos Emeralds?" Luigi asked.  
"Because! *I* got them all!" Tails says and reached into his magically-nonexistent-pocket, he was smiling but once he found no emeralds he frowned… "I guess they fell out when Eggman blasted me away, at least they don't have them!" Tails says.  
"At least we are together again, now we can strike full force against Eggman! And Eggman Nega!" Sonic says trying to stand, he failed and fell onto Tails…  
Luigi face palmed and thought to himself… 'full force seems so contempt compared to what Mario and I could do…'

A/N: I didn't get my ten pages but I got eight, hope it isn't too long or short and sorry for the awfully long update time! I did get reinspired at one point, then stopped, then reinspire… then stopped… -_- Then again I was reinspired by something totally different… then… I stopped… -_- Next chapter will be written on a new document because my laggy netbook is having trouble opening this now… 12854 words and all…


	5. I tried to Edit

Luigi Rush! 2

A/N: Welcome back to Luigi Rush… Chapter Five! Just to recap…Luigi has been somehow plunged unwillingly into Sonic and Tails' dimension, furthermore the evil Dr. Eggman opened a portal to another dimension (Blaze&Nega's) that messed up… as such the two dimensions have intertwined and are ripping each other apart over time. If Sonic, Luigi and Tails don't stop the two Eggmans before it's too late then their world will be merged fully with Nega/Blaze's, thus destroying both of the dimensions…

* * *

"My minions!" Eggman yelled standing behind a wooden stand up on the commanding airship, hundreds of smaller airships floated around this one, with thousands of robots with them. "We are in the midst of a dire situation! Because of the stupidity of dear Nega we have lost the Sol and Chaos Emeralds! It is your mission to find and deliver those Emeralds back to us! I have so far one Sol Emerald! NOW GO!" Eggman yelled while Nega gave a small 'humph' at his mention of 'stupidity'. All the robots then saluted and the airships flew off to search for the precious gems. "Now Nega! Go and find the emeralds while I deal with the portal!" Eggman says addressing his counterpart.  
"Why should *I* search for them and not you?" Nega asked through slanted eyes.  
"So I can keep the false trust with Blaze… and besides, you lost them!" Eggman says and Nega growled slightly agitatedly before climbing into a large robotic device. "I wouldn't advise using that." Eggman states.  
"WHY?!" Nega yelled.  
"It needs a Chaos Emerald, and don't even try using the Sol Emerald on it! That caused the Egg-Brawler to be unstable!" Eggman says walking off to tell the pilot to return to base. Nega watched him go, knowing that he made a huge mistake informing him of his lose of the Egg-Brawler and the gems…

Luigi looked at the map as he slowly led Tails towards some 'Amy's' place. "Hey Luigi? How much further is it?" Tails asked gasping as he slowly staggered after Luigi.  
"Not too far." Luigi says without glancing up.  
"Come on Tails, I've not that heavy, and the word is commonly used as farther." Sonic states as Tails carried him.  
"So you really think this Amy will be able to help Sonic's leg? Would they even want to help us?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah! Amy and Sonic are dating!" Tails says making Sonic groan.  
"We aren't dating, she likes me but she is WAY too weird and… weird… Annnnnyway… she'll swoon over me and my saw leg and try her best to heal it, I'll then let her kiss me and then we leave." Sonic says.  
"So you abuse her love for you and get free medical attention?" Luigi asked.  
"Not really… I have to kiss her don't I!" Sonic states making it sound like a bad thing.  
"Come on, how bad could it be?" Luigi says looking back at Tails and Sonic.  
"**SONNNNNNNNNNNIC!**" Someone screamed and Luigi was pushed aside by a pink furred hedgehog as it ran over to Tails.  
"Hey Amy, mind helping me out? My leg hurts _sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_ much!" Sonic says. Luigi then stood up only to be pushed over by Amy again as she carried Sonic effortlessly to a large pink walled mansion.  
"What's wrong Luigi? Tired or something?" Tails asked while flying after Amy. Sighing yet again Luigi followed, before walking through the open door he heard a noise and turned around, staring right back at him was a small furry creature.  
"Eid ro evael!" It screeched and ran off. (Just picture the baby Ridley clone from Metroid: Other M, AKA: the furry thingy) (In case you can't imagine the sound it screeched: E-id Row E-Vale)  
"Weird…" Luigi mumbled and entered Amy's mansion, straight off Luigi noticed the walls were lined with photos of Sonic… "Creepy…" Luigi mumbled and followed Tails, who didn't seem to have heard or seen the furry creature.

Back at the Floating Fortress a few hours later, Blaze was idly walking around, she wanted to go search for the Sol Emeralds but had to stay still… Eggman forbid it and even though Blaze didn't fully trust him she still listened, that Eggman seemed like a very overpowering person that would vastly give Blaze an upper hand against Nega… so she waited…  
"Greetings ex-prisoner!" Egghog says flying by in a hurry.  
"Hold up!" Blaze yelled grabbing the small robot.  
"**WAH! LET GO!**" Egghog wailed trying to struggled free from Blaze's grip, it failed and stopped moving, it had went into Sleep mode for some reason.  
"Alright robot thingy, where is Nega at the moment? And where are you rushing off to?" Blaze asked the inactive robot. After no response Blaze started to heat her hand up.  
"ALRIGHT! I'll speak! Just don't fry my circuits!" Egghog yelled knowing that it wouldn't survive being melted and doubted Eggman would repair it.  
"Where were you going?" Blaze asked.  
"Station Defrost." Egghog says.  
"Why?" Blaze asked.  
"To get the '_Fuck-You_' cannon for Eggman, he wants it to be welded onto his Eggwalker." Egghog says.  
"What is the fuck you cannon?" Blaze asked.  
"Well, you aim at someone saying fuck-you and then fire, OR! You aim at someone and fire and they say to you fuck-you, it's basically just an overpowered beam cannon used as a backup weapon or just a '_blow shit up_' weapon." Egghog says and quickly flew away. Blaze just watched it go, not even worried about the '_fuck-you_' cannon. (I will make a shout-out to whoever can make a review or the such stating where I got the name '_'fuck-you' cannon_' from!)  
"Blaze! There you are!" Eggman says rushing over to Blaze.  
"What is it?" Blaze asked looking at the smiling man.  
"I have just got news from Cooper, he has found a Chaos Emerald and is willing to give it to us for a low price of one hundred dollars!" Eggman says sounding extremely overjoyed.  
"Cooper?" Blaze says confused.  
"Ahh, he is not too important, but if you can take the emerald from him and make it seem like Sonic did it then he'll be so deep in shit that we'll have time to fix the portal and send you back safely!" Eggman says.  
"And how do I perform this duty?" Blaze asked.  
"I will get an operative to… give a heads up to Sonic that Cooper has an emerald!" Eggman says smirking with a sly smile.  
"Understood, so tell me Eggman… where do I need to go?" Blaze asked…

^Pika City - Sonic's Apartment^  
Up on the tall skyscraper like building Luigi and Sonic sat watching TV while Tails worked on adjusting his Emerald Rader to work with the Sol Emeralds, which they luckily had one of.  
"Hey Sonic? Mind turning that down?" Tails asked while he tried to chip off a small sample from the Sol Emerald.  
"Sorry Tails, I couldn't hear you, you may have to yell!" Sonic shouts over the car racing.  
"Those things sure move fast!" Luigi states loudly.  
"COULD YOU PLEASE TURN THAT DOWN!" Tails yelled from behind the couch.  
"I think Tails said something?" Luigi says while a car crashed into a safety fence and exploded.  
"He usually just rambles on, don't feel too bad for zoning him out." Sonic says as Tails yelled again.  
After failing to get them to turn it down Tails takes his stuff out onto the balcony, closing the glass doors to muffle the sound a bit. "Stupid Sonic… oh just zone him out, he only rambles!" Tails mumbled while he tried to chip a bit of the Sol Emerald, for his scanner to work it needs a bit of the Sol Emerald to be able to track them… getting a bit off of the hard gem was however proving to be very hard. Tails put down the chisel and picked up a hammer, he slammed it down causing only his wrist to hurt. "Alright then! Try surviving this!" Tails muttered and picked up his Sledge Hammer, he stood up and swung it back behind him, after doing a dramatic spin he slams it down… doing nothing. "Alright! Take THIS!" Tails yells as he jumped over to the Cyclone (mistakenly misnamed Blue Tornado in the last chapter) and landed down in the cockpit, he pressed a button and the glass covering slid over top. He walked it towards the Sol Emerald and aimed the Volkan Cannon at the Emerald. "Any last words?" Tails asked while the Volkan Cannon locked onto the gem, after a brief second of waiting Tails fired at the Emerald and it 'tanked' the hit.  
"Um Tails, what are you doing?" Sonic asked standing in the open glass door, with Luigi standing next to him slightly confused.  
"Ah um… getting a piece of the Sol Emerald…" Tails says meekly.  
"Why don't you just let me help!" Sonic says and hit the Emerald with his foot, doing nothing. "I just remembered that they aren't glass…" Sonic says walking back inside to sit down, Luigi however walked over and picked up the rectangular gem.  
"Mind if I try?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah go ahead, it's not like you'll break it." Tails says opening the glass hatch to get out of the Cyclone. Luigi then held the gem at eyelevel and froze… (not literally)  
"Um Luigi, what are you doing?" Tails asked as Luigi just stood there staring at the gem. Luigi didn't answer, he just held the gem still… after about a minute the gem started to glow red a bit, soon it began to glow brightly.  
"Here, it should be easier now that it's warm." Luigi says handing over the gem, as soon as Tails touched it he screamed while dropping it. There was now a rectangular burn mark on Tails right glove.  
"IT BURNS!" Tails screams running inside, he then took his glove off and stuck his hand in the sink as he ran cold water on it. Sonic smirked and walked slowly over to Tails with a goofy grin. Tails looked at him with a pained face.  
"Hey Tails…" Sonic starts snickering.  
"What?" Tails asked in pain.  
"_**Problem?**_" Sonic asked nodding at his red hand (so red it is visibly standing out from Tails' yellow fur). Tails just sighed as Sonic went back to the TV laughing…Outside Luigi looked at the glowing red gem, he stomped down on it in an attempt to break it.  
"Hello there! Mind if I take that off your hands!?" A voice says startling Luigi, after glancing up at the source of the voice Luigi screamed as a huge robotic hand slammed him into the glass doors and grabbed the Sol Emerald.  
"Luigi!" Sonic shouted as he jumped out the broken glass door and looked up at the large flying robot hovering above the veranda.  
"Ahhh! Sonic, you see this? I am always fastest!" Eggman Nega says laughing from the unguarded cockpit of the armed robot. (The one from Sonic 06)  
"Nega!" Sonic scolds and Tails ran to his side.  
"Give back that emerald!" Tails shouts getting a dark glare from Nega.  
"Nice try but… no! See you later!" Nega yells flying off, as he was flying away Luigi ran passed the two heroes throwing fireballs, they mostly missed but the ones that hit did nothing.  
"Hold it!" Sonic says rushing forward to grab Luigi before he ran into the guard rails.  
"That Nega guy is real crafty, fancy him following us all the way here just for that gem!" Luigi ranted quietly.  
"He may have just tracked the emerald." Tails suggests.  
"Doesn't matter, what matters is the fact that Nega has at least one of those emeralds." Sonic says watching the small dot of Nega's machine as it flew further away.

Eggman Nega flew slowly back to base, deciding on something 'nasty'. "I have both the Green and Blue Sol Emeralds, maybe I should keep quiet and trick that old fool, he's quite bright but very dull… but matters must be taken if I am to become supreme dimensional overlord…" Nega muttered to himself while holding the two emeralds in one hand.

^The Mercenary Pub^  
A large crocodile and Chameleon were peacefully having a few drinks when a oversized Bee flew into their table, spilling their drinks. "Charmy! What the hell!?" The Croc yelled as the Chameleon held his surviving drink tightly.  
"**Hey Vector!** Some guy wants to see us right away!" Charmy, the oversized Bee, says loudly.  
"Well quit foolin' around we might have some business!" Vector, the Crocodile, says.  
"Tell him to come in here." The Chameleon says sternly.  
"Come on Espio, don't be a baby!" Vector says walking towards the two wooden doors of the pub, Charmy followed him. Espio quickly became invisible (by making his body constantly change to the colours around him) and followed them.  
"Team Chaotix I presume." A cloaked man says, the man had a very large stomach and looked rather egg shaped. (This should be quite obvious)  
"What'cha want and how much you paying?" Vector asked.  
"Here's the contract, you'll each two hundred dollars upon signing and a further three hundred after completion." The cloaked figure says as Vector took the contract, he skimmed over it while Charmy and (invisible) Espio looked from over his shoulders.  
"Seems simple, anything we should know?" Vector asked.  
"That you can't be seen." The person says.  
"You my friend, have yourself a deal!" Vector says grinning deviously…

^Sonic's Apartment (That large tower)^  
Tails was gone, he had left to search for the Chaos Emeralds with his scanner, leaving Luigi and Sonic to laze around until he came back. Both had decided that TV seemed like a good idea.  
"_PSST! Don't jump._" A voice whispers to Sonic, who quickly jumped off the couch and looked back, what he saw was puzzling; Luigi sitting alone and confused on the couch with no one else around.  
"_I said not to jump!_ Screw it!" The voice says scoldingly and a Chameleon appeared behind the couch.  
"I infiltrated Dr. Eggmans base and have learnt that a gem you seek is at Cooper's Merchant Store just outside of Pika City." Espio says making Luigi screamed in fright, he then fell off the couch.  
"Umm… thanks?" Sonic says watching Luigi stand up shakily.  
"No problem, just don't tell anyone I was here…" Espio says vanishing.  
"Alright Luigi, let's go straight away!" Sonic says grabbing Luigi's arm and running through the missing glass door, he then jumped over the guard rails sending Luigi and himself plummeting down towards the ground.  
"**I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THIS!**" Luigi screamed as Sonic overzealously preformed tricks…

^Cooper's Merchant^  
A man by the name of Peter stood half asleep inside a small tent, many valuable objects were laid out in front of him. "Hey there!" Sonic shouts waking the human up.  
"Huh? What you want?" Peter asked tiredly.  
"You got any Sol or Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked while Luigi stood quietly beside him.  
"You're in luck! Cooper got one this morning!" The human says smiling.  
"How much?" Luigi asked.  
"For the awesome price of two million dollars!" Peter says laughing at how '_low_' the price was.  
"TWO MILLION! Be serious!" Luigi yelled enraged.  
"Quiet Luigi." Sonic says.  
"So you buying?" Peter asked.  
"Not at that price!" Luigi states but Sonic held a hand to shush him.  
"We'll come back later to see if the price holds." Sonic says and Peter nodded. "Come Luigi, we'll find a different gem." Sonic says and Luigi exchanged dark glares with Peter before after they left Blaze turned up.  
"Hey you, got any Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked Peter.  
"You're in luck! Cooper got one this morning!" The human says smiling.  
"How much?" Blaze asked.  
"For the awesome price of two million dollars!" Peter says laughing again.  
"Show me it!" Blaze commands and Peter turned around.  
"Hey Greg, get us that-" Peter starts. "Oh wait, I just realised I'm after a different item, sorry!" Blaze says and ran off.  
"_W_h_a_t _w_a_s_ t_h_a_t_ P_e_t_e_r_?_" Came a slurred yell.  
"Don't worry." Peter replied.

Blaze had snuck back to the tent and looked at the back of it, it was flapping in the wind but Blaze had doubts there was nothing behind it. She walked up to the tent and ripper through it with her claws, behind the shredded tent bits was a fat man and a few very pricy items.  
"_W_h_a_t _t_h_e_? _H_e_y_ s_t_o_p_!" The man yelled but Blaze quickly lunged at him, she slit his throat while quickly grabbing the Sol Emerald.  
"What's going on back there!?" Peter yelled making Blaze dash off.

"Come on Luigi, I got the money!" Sonic says as they sat on a random set of chairs to rest, Luigi had ran off before and Sonic had just found him.  
"Seems way too much for it." Luigi says.  
"Well too bad, come on!" Sonic says.  
"No!" Luigi says.  
"Fine, don't get your chance to return home." Sonic says.  
"**FINE!**" Luigi says and the two walked off.

Sonic and Luigi arrived at the tent again and Peter looked at them. "Alright you win! We'll buy that overpriced gem!" Luigi yelled pointing a gloved finger at Peter.  
"I'm sorry but someone had just snuck off with it, quite a coincidence that you were to come back only moments after." Peter says.  
"It was stolen!" Sonic gasped.  
"_Sure_ man! Stop lying and give me that damn emerald!" Luigi yelled and then quickly spoke again, "On second thought I don't like arguments so it's fine that we missed out." Luigi says worried as Peter glared at him.  
"What's with all that blood on ya? You look quite suspicious of steeling!" Peter says bringing attention to all the cuts and blood on Luigi's gloves and overalls. (From smashing through the glass earlier)  
"Irrelevant, come on… let's go!" Luigi says storming off.  
"Give back the gem Luigi!" Peter yelled making Luigi spin around.  
"How do you know my name?!" Luigi yelled.  
"I heard you talking!" Peter says.  
"Luigi…" Sonic began getting his attention, "You didn't take it did you?" Sonic asked thinking back to when he was gone.  
"NO! I was with you the whole time!" Luigi yelled slightly worried.  
"No you weren't, you ran off." Sonic says.  
"Don't make me get Cooper on you!" Peter threatened.  
"**Screw Cooper!** I didn't take it!" Luigi says sounding more worried then angry.  
"Then let me frisk you." Peter says climbing over the counter.  
"Go on then." Luigi says letting Peter frisk him.  
"Hmm… you gave in to easy, alright man! Where'd ya hide it?" Peter asked.  
"I told you! **I DIDN'T TAKE IT!**" Luigi yelled.  
"Luigi, if you took it give it back." Sonic says.  
"But I didn't…" Luigi stammered.  
"Don't make an enemy out of Cooper! I warn you! Life will be hell!" Peter says pointing at Luigi.  
"Sorry sir, I'm afraid you've either been mistaken or Luigi has lied to both me and you." Sonic says pulling something from his non-existent pocket.  
"Sorry won't pay for the-" Peter started but stopped when Sonic held out some diamonds worth well over the two million price. "Here, to pay for the gem if my friend took it and some more to show we don't want any trouble." Sonic says and Peter took it.  
"Thank you, you are both excused." Peter says and Luigi sighed.  
"Let's go Luigi." Sonic says walking away.  
Luigi began to leave but then looked at Peter, "Just so you know, I didn't actually get it… and if you find a green cap with the letter L on it please find a way to tell me." Luigi says.  
"A green cap with a L on it?" Peter says confused.  
"Property of Luigi Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi says and ran off after Sonic… Peter gave a weak wave while smirking gleefully.

A/N: Haven't posted for ages but I really want to, now time to edit this into Fanfiction and hope it formats…


	6. Tails Sky-Patrol!

Luigi Rush Part 6: Quickened Tempo!

* * *

^Egg Aircraft Carrier^  
Aboard the EAC (Egg Aircraft Carrier) proudly stood a very fat man, said fat man was chuckling quietly as he watched two flashing blips of colour move quickly across a large radar in front of him. "**EGGHOG!**" Eggman shouts and the small flying robot quickly flew in.  
"Yes Eggman?" Egghog asked looking at its master.  
"I want you to fire at the Egg Armsen..." Eggman says without looking from the large radar, after a small pause Eggman turned around and glared at Egghog. "Why don't just float there! Shoot it down!" Eggman ordered.  
"But isn't that Nega sir?" Egghog asked.  
"Exactly, he is no longer needed." Eggman says while he grabbed a chair, he pulled it over and sat infront of the radar in the steering room, as he did a loud bang echoed through the metal ship. "Good job Egghog." Eggman says and frowned at the radar, Nega was still moving like before.  
"That wasn't me sir." Egghog says. Eggman then stood up.  
"Ready all cannons! It seems Nega has brought a friend!" Eggman says glancing at the heat sensors, which indicated that Nega had flown passed but another non-robot had landed on the EAC.  
"Sir, all other members of the crew aren't build for combat." Egghog says making Eggman sigh sadly.  
"Guard the controls and let me know if something happens..." Eggman sadly says as he slowly walked out of the control room, he made sure to climb onto his Egg Walker before going out onto the deck though. On the deck was a blue painted machine with fox tails painted on two sides.  
"Eggman! Hand over those emeralds!" Tails yelled.  
"You think you can beat me? HA!" Eggman laughed and pressed one of the many buttons that made up the control panel, a fragile looking glass dome slid over the cockpit. "Prepare yourself Tails! Things may get hot!" Eggman yells pressing the button to fire the 'fuck-you' cannon/laser...  
"Your machine's power is nothing compared to mine!" Tails yelled firing dozens of missiles at the Egg Walker.  
"WHY ISN'T THE CANNON FIRING!?" Eggman yelled quickly making the mech jump aside, the missiles flew passed before making a loop back at him.  
"Doctor Eggman sir! I haven't yet attached the cannon!" Egghog pipped in from the open doorway, Eggman wanted to yell at his robot but he was preoccupied with dodging Tail's gunfire. Having dodged the ever persisting missiles again Eggman fired a few shots at Tails in hope that he's mech would be too slow to react, to his horror Tails' mech ran aside quicker then what Eggman's mech could boost. "I see you've upgraded the old Tornado." Eggman states loudly as he double jumped onto a higher section of the deck.  
"Hand over the emeralds and I'll let you be!" Tails ordered glaring at the old man.  
"That's no way to treat your elders ol' sport!" A voice says from behind Tails, landing with a loud clank Eggman Nega (piloting the Egg Armsen) slowly approached Tails.  
"We have you out numbered Tails!" Eggman states as he locked onto the Tornado.  
"Taste my **POWER LASER**!" Tails yells and fired a huge blue beam of light at Eggman's mech, the laser was too low and blew apart the upper decking of the EAC. Because of the now missing segment the Egg Walker fell down a bit, landing front first and unable to stand upright.  
"Nega! Help me!" Eggman yelled as Tails' mech darted forward to finish him off. Tails locked onto the Egg Walker but a huge mechanical hand bashed him aside, almost knocking him off the boat.  
"I am beginning to see why you've been having so much trouble with this one!" Nega yells making the Egg Armsen punch at the Tornado, after a few misses one of the huge fists made contact and knocked Tails overboard. "Good riddance!" Nega loudly says as he helped th Egg Walker upright. (With the arms)  
"Do you still have those emeralds?" Eggman asked as he climbed out of the mech.  
"You think I'll drop them or something? Here take them!" Nega says as he climbed out of the Egg Armsen and held the Blue and Green Sol Emeralds ready for Eggman. Just before Eggman grabbed them the Tornado flew into Nega and crashed into a wall. (With Nega crushed under it) Eggman gasped accidentally and quickly rushed to grab the bouncing Emeralds before they fell off the boat. Before grabbing the Blue one Tails flew passed swooping it.  
"The price of flying the tornado into Nega is worth these two Sol Emeralds!" Tails says grabbing the other one.  
"Egghog! Attack!" Eggman shouts as he attempted to reman the Egg Walker before Tails flew away, after getting in he looked up at Tails' small yellow furred body as it moved further out at see. "**CURSE YOU TAILS! THIS ISN'T THE END!**" Eggman yelled and led the Egg Walker over to the Tornado debris...

* * *

^_A few hours later_^  
An inactive robot hidden deep within Pika city beeps a few times, with orange neon pupils flaring to life the robot activates. "Power up complete... processing situation..." [insert a few beeps and around ten minutes] "Data collation (not collection) complete... sending report...

* * *

^_Around the time Tails is leaving the EAC_ | _Sonic's apartment - Pika City_^  
Sonic and Luigi stepped out of the elevator that led directly to Sonic's lounge room. "You know what Luigi, I just have a bad feeling about all this." Sonic says walking to his couch.  
"I do too, but I can't help but wonder how it all happened, there isn't an Eggman from my dimension that could've worked with those two... unless Nega is from my dimension but that makes no sense! Machines like his are considered impossible from where I come from!" Luigi exclaims, sitting down with Sonic.  
"Maybe he isn't _as_ technology advanced as we think, because if he is _here _{short pause} then wouldn't his machinery be in _his_ dimension?" Sonic suggests.  
"Possibly..." Luigi says sighing. The phone then rings.  
"I'll get it!" Sonic says jumping off the couch and sprinting over, he takes the phone off the receiver and holds it to his ear. "Oh hi... {short pause} really? I think I may know of a reason, you see this alternate Eggman is here from some other dimension and I have some guy here who also claims to be from yet again a different dimension... {long pause} You want me to head over? {very short pause} Okay, I'll see you there, bye!" Sonic says hanging up.  
"What was that all about?" Luigi asked.  
"You and I are heading off once Tails comes back." Sonic says.  
"Why when Tails comes back?" Luigi asked.  
"We need to fly off to a floating island and without Tails' Tornado we can't get there." Sonic says...

It was around lunch time the next day when Tails finally arrived back at Sonic's apartment, he flew up to the balcony and landed in front of the broken glass door.  
"Hey Tails! You're back!" Sonic shouts rushing to him as Luigi slowly walked over. "What took you so long? And where's the Tornado?" Sonic asked.  
"Broken, but I got two Sol Emeralds in return." Tails says holding the two gems out for Sonic.  
"Awesome, now can you carry both Luigi and me over to Angel Island?" Sonic asked.  
"Luigi and I." Tails says before realising what he asked... "**TO ANGEL ISLAND!?**" Tails boomed, "Do you know how far that is!?" Tails yelled.  
"Somewhere out at sea around a day or so away..." Sonic says shrugging.  
"Why do we have to go there?" Luigi asked.  
"A friend has some information about the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic says making both Luigi and Tails sigh almost in sync with each other.  
"Alright... {sighs} hold out your hands..." Tails says and grabbed one hand of each of his comrades... "Prepare for a long and staggering flight..." Tails depressingly says before sighing again, he then started to spin his twin tails like a rotor and flew off...

* * *

^_Angel Island the next day_^  
Sonic, Tails and Luigi land down on the edge of the huge floating island. "How is this possible?" Luigi asked watching some far off waterfalls stream down over the edge of the island and into the vast ocean below.  
"Some sort of magical stuff..." Sonic says.  
"Actually, the Master Emerald causes a magnetic field that disrupts the gravitational pull around this place, it once laid deep on the ocean bed but the gravitational pull tore it off and lifted it up high." Tails says.  
"Master Emerald?" Luigi quarrels.  
"It is a larger version of the green Chaos Emerald." Sonic says.  
"And it has more power, it also controls all seven of the normal Chaos Emeralds and if positioned on the shrine here on this island it makes a tremendous gravitation pull that strangely only effects the ground." Tails says.  
"Okay, so where is this person we're here to meet?" Luigi asked.  
"This way!" Sonic says running off into the forest near them...

Zone 1  
Angel Island  
Act 1  
Forest Outskirts

Sonic runs passed the first few trees and quickly jumped onto a low hanging branch, he runs up it and starts to jump from tree branch to tree branch. He looked down at some oversized bugs as he skimmed passed the deadly environment. "Hey bugs! Want some tasty Hedgehog?" Sonic shouts making the carnivorous bugs look up at him, they quickly began to fly towards him. "That should help the others..." Sonic mumbles as he starts jumping away again, this time with a swarm of around twelve bugs after him.  
Having been jumping to and from trees for awhile Sonic decides to look back to see how the bugs were faring, to his surprise not only were they keeping up but more had joined the swarm forming a huge cloud of them. One such bug darted forward at him from his side while spitting a glob of deadly nerve numbing poison at him, Sonic dodged but by doing so fell down from his tree and landed in a large cluster of flowers (not an orchard because orchards are manmade)... Unbeknownst that the flowers were a weaker variation of the deadly Conium Maculatum (Hemlock for those who don't do Chemistry) named Paril. (Since I am making this flower up here is the effects of the toxins: Like Conium Maculatum it causes slow paralysis to the body, but unlike Conium Maculatum it is not fatal and the effects only last for around four hours, also only the limbs touched by the toxins will receive the numbing and/or paralysing effect.)  
Sonic quickly got up and looked at the squished flowers. "Whoo, luckily these things broke my fail!" Sonic says before dashing off again, he had lost the Wasp like creatures when he fell...  
^_Moments earlier_^  
Tails and Luigi peered into the somewhat dark forest. "Anything that I should know about this place Tails?" Luigi asked as they both watched Sonic run up a branch and vanish off with the distant trees.  
"War Wasps like to dwell here, they are quite large bugs that can spit either a glob of whatever they've been feasting on at their prey or a organic stinger that grows inside their large fang filled mouths... they also have deadly fangs with venomous tips." Tails says.  
"So hope we don't run into them..." Luigi says.  
"More like hope they don't focus on us, they're probably about the speed Sonic runs when he doesn't want to super fast but still fast." Tails says as he slowly walked in.  
"Can't you fly us over the place?" Luigi asked hopingly.  
"That wouldn't be interesting though... like why come to some exotic forest on a floating island if you're just going to fly over things!? Come on Luigi!" Tails says walking on without him, after realising Tails was seriously going to leave him Luigi quickly ran after him...

Tails and Luigi were slowly walking, keeping sure to watch for War Wasps, so far they hadn't been seen by any but had spotted a large 'cloud' as Tails called it flying around the tree tops. "This place sure is spooky." Luigi says looking at some weird mushrooms with spikes all over them, he was ignored in favour of keeping quiet. As they walked Luigi kept his palms held ready to conjure fireballs, an idea that after a few minutes of walking he found quite flawed because; If he was attacked he planned on throwing fireballs... in a forest.  
"I think we should be nearing our goal." Tails says suddenly, since they had been walking in silence for quite a while Luigi was a tad startled by Tails' voice.  
"O-Okay... what may I ask makes you think that?" Luigi asked quietly.  
"I can smell smoke." Tails explained.  
"I can't." Luigi states, his sense of smell quite inferior to Tails' Fox-like sense of smell.  
"Hey look!" Tails shouts making Luigi jump and glance frantically for War Wasps, "Knuckles' hut!" Tails says excitedly as he flew (just off the ground) towards a wooden hut raised up on tall six foot stilts. There was a ladder leading down from the hut's wooden door and in front of the hut was a small fire, luckily this setup was in a small clearing or the fire would've burnt down the forest and/or hut.  
Luigi looked worriedly at a weird red-furred creature as it inspected the fire. "What's it doing?" Luigi asked as he followed Tails with less enthusiasm.  
"Ah Tails! I haven't seen you in quite awhile, did Sonic by chance accompany you here?" Knuckles asks as he pokes a stick at the tied up War Wasp he was cooking.  
"He did, I would've thought he would reach you first though." Tails says landing down next to Knuckles.  
"Who's that human fella with you?" Knuckles asked giving Luigi a stern glare.  
"Oh he's Luigi, he comes from a different dimension..." Tails says.  
"Oh! You must that guy Sonic spoke of, well you look sane enough to believe..." Knuckles says and looked back at his War Wasp. "You two must be feeling hungry after traversing to the centre of Angel Woods, want some once I finish cooking?" Knuckles asked.  
"Ah no thanks..." Luigi quickly replied but Tails just nodded.  
While the three waited for Sonic to arrive Tails and Luigi filled Knuckles in on what was happening while they sat in his hut.  
"Well, I noticed something was up... The Master Emerald had been glowing all morning today so I preformed some telekinetic thingy with it to try and figure out what was wrong and was quite shocked when the emerald told me our world was merging with some Solar world!" Knuckles says telling his side of the story.  
"You... spoke with a gem..." Luigi says slightly disturbed, he was more disturbed after Knuckles jumped out of the hut and after a moment of silence came back holding a very cooked looking War Wasp.  
"Don't cha worry now, the heat cooks all that nasty venom away and makes these things quite delightful!" Knuckles says after seeing Luigi's face, Knuckles then broke the thing with his gloved hands and places a segment in front of Luigi to try.  
"Don't be a bad guest Luigi, try it." Tails says as he starting eating his chunk.  
"After I finish up I'll head off to try spotting Sonic, he may have been caught by them War Wasps, it's mating season and they're a bit agitated at the moment." Knuckles explains.

After quickly finishes his short meal Knuckles left Tails and Luigi in search of Sonic, giving Luigi the chance to question Tails about Knuckles.  
"So who is he and why is he here?" Luigi asked after Knuckles 'glided' out of the hut and into the thickness of the forest.  
"Well, Knuckles guards the Master Emerald, he stays here because of some apparent ancestral religious thingy that states that the Master Emerald should stay and if thouf should leave blah blah blah!" Tails says making hand gestures as he spoke.  
"Sooo... {pauses} Shouldn't that emerald be around here somewhere, with him 'guarding' {waves his hands} it and all." Luigi asked.  
"It is, the shrine is hidden underground somewhere in the middle of Angel Woods, which coincidentally just happens to be this little clearing." Tails explained.  
"Fair enough." Luigi says, his mind elsewhere despite being the one who asked.

* * *

A/N: This was just a quick update I made, I really want to type this out but I've been working hard for school (Year ten at the moment, eleventh grade if you live... where I don't...) and I've been busy/lazy. I hope the update shows I haven't given up on the story... Thanks for reading and _if you want__ to_ please give me feedback, either through a review, PM or email (on my profile). Bye.  
By the way, I've typed this just in the Doc Manager since it is the only way I can upload correctly. (And I just did this in around one-two hours with breaks)


End file.
